


Transcendent Psycho

by ImpeccablePsychosis



Category: Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988)
Genre: Freddy/OC - Freeform, Nightmare On Elm Street - Freeform, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpeccablePsychosis/pseuds/ImpeccablePsychosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella is a new resident to Elm street. Her habit of cutting herself for pleasure is not known to anyone but herself, at least...that is what she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcendent Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> // Hey guys! So, first ever fanfic I've written. I'm a huge fan of Freddy, and the Nightmare on Elm Street series. I had this idea in my head after watching a couple of episodes of "Freddy's nightmares" and the "The Dream Master". As such, this is a Freddy/OC fanfic and will contain mature themes of Horror, and sexual content.
> 
> Enjoy, and drop a review. :D //

“ Alright, class. I want you for homework to read over the biological and behavioral approach to psychology and briefly write up a structure for how you would go about completing an essay. I expect a draft done by tomorrow afternoon. “ The teacher nodded his farewell as the bell began to ring. Time to go home, finally. Isabella opened her desk to retrieve all her books and paperwork, that and a snickers bar that she was given for lunch, but she did not eat it. Nuts and caramel weren't her thing really, it was way too sickly for her taste buds. After packing she exits the classroom, not glancing her blue orbs for even a second behind her, why would she? She didn't care. She cared about nothing. Walking across the school hallway, her footsteps were muffled by the sound of students constantly chattering away to each other and themselves. “HEY, IZZIE” A whistle of attention came after the voice of a familiar associate. It was Selena, she was like Isabella in a way that she was well in tune with the dark side of life; Horror movies, heavy metal, you get the picture. Her hair was raven-black and reached her shoulder, whilst Isabella's hair was a dirty blonde, which reached to her hip and had a prim wave to it. Selena was never nasty to others, or to herself. For someone who lives in black, quite literally, she had a cheerful outlook on life. This beamed through her smile that she had on almost everyday. Now though, that smile was definitely vacant. “Oh, hey Selena, I was just looking for you.” Isabella grinned and tugged at the sleeve of her arm, belonging to the lace dress she wore. “Something happened?” Indeed, the face on Selena's face didn't look to good, as she shoved a newspaper into Isabella's face. “Ya' gotta read what it is says here!” Isabella grabbed the newspaper so it was in a readable distance to her.

[ SPRINGWOOD VOICE]

MAN FOUND HANGED IN HIS OWN BEDROOM.

…

…

…

 

Isabella shook her head and shoved the paper back to Selena in a rolled up state. “ I do not care, it happens all the time here.” She rolled her eyes and began to walk away. Selena scurried after her. “No no no, don't you get it? This has been the 4th death in Springwood for the past two weeks! How can these supposed suicides be just a coincidence?” Selena clicked the tongue in her cheek before briefly going on about her conclusion. “This is more like the path of a murderer if ya' ask me.” At that, the blonde stopped in her tracks, turning to communicate. “It is quite obvious if you ASK me, you didn't exactly find that out for yourself, Sherlock. There are so many dumb-asses at school, it is unreal. Anybody that lacks a brain would believe that these were all supposed accidents” Isabella huffed, wanting to get out of the school ASAP, looking longing at the entrance doors. “...I have to go...” She stated and walked off without a goodbye.

Later on that evening, Isabella had cooped herself in her own bedroom, she was busy cutting herself with a pocket knife, slowly dragging the ruthlessly serrated blade across her arms and back. Grinning sadistically at the pleasure it gave her, this was one secret she could not have let out. Her parents, were out for the night as they always were, drinking and partying, neglecting there 19 year old daughter for their own selfish benefits. She watched closely as the blood dripped across her porcelain skin, licking away with her tongue. That would be enough today Isabella thought, slowly lounging into her bed and shutting her eyes, the knife was carelessly dropped onto the floor. Sleeping whilst nude was the norm for her and sleep was the best thing in the whole world to her,for now at least. Usually, her dreams weren't all memorable, people would say you dreamed at least 2000 dreams, but Isabella would think of this as some lie, nobody knew how many dreams one would have in a night. Usually, Isabella would dream of many things, seeing people die was one thing. Their screams echo into infinity before she would find their mangled corpses lying about the dream-scape. Funnily enough, every time she had one of these dreams, she would awaken to find out someone in Springwood had died too. Isabella saw it as a coincidence, being only her 7th day in this small town, she was unaware of the infamous haunting.

This time, her dream was...different. Her bed was in a familiar territory, she fluttered her eyes open and rose slowly from her satin-white pillow. She was in a cell; crummy and full of gray, no colour stood out at all, apart from what appeared to be small increments of red, dotted beside the bed, becoming much more thicker and oozier as it made a trail out of the room. By instinct and intuition, she got out of her sheets and planted her feet on the ground, bare footed. This is a dream, nobody can hurt me here. Isabella repeated in her head, as she followed the trail of rubious liquid out of the cell room. Exiting that hell-hole of a room, she was smothered by hot air, the area itself was red all over and resembled something that was behind the works of a factory, the walls were metal at the touch, Isabella graced her small fingers across the wall as she kept walking. It feels so real, more so then usual. Loud hisses of smoke leaked from cracked pipes which traveled above and across the walls, Isabella did not flinch. _This is a dream, nobody can hurt me here._ It seemed as if the labyrinth never ended, she took no notice of the staircase that 'popped' up in front of her, causing her to trip and land on her chest. Isabella groaned and rose up slowly, getting her footing. However, her ears picked up a sound, something resembling a blade slicing across metal surface, it was coming closer. This is a dream, nobody can hurt me here. Isabella persuaded herself, whilst she quickened her pace, ascending the stairs.

Up top there was a another floor that matched the exact same description as the ground below. _Okay, where the fuck am I now?_ A cackle was heard from afar, deep and disturbing, she turned her head swiftly in the direction it came from, wishing her vision was clear, but the hot smog and red tint of the room made it difficult to make out. Then someone. Someone , approached and kept on approaching, his footsteps echoing through the framework of the metal bars. Isabella slowly took a few steps back, looking to and fro the whole room entirely, which now appeared even more narrow then it had been. _This is a dream, nobody can hurt me here_. “Oh I beg to differ, lady!” The figure was clear in view now; his fedora covering his head, his Christmas sweater, and as he approached, he glided 4 digit blades across the handle bars sleekly, they were large, much like steak knives reversed they were and Isabella could not take her eyes off of them. “I hear you like pain, maybe we can make a rearrangement.” His smile showed his hideous nature, burns scarred his entire face; head and neck. Isabella kept thinking as she turned a corner and kept walking back. This is a dream, nobody can hurt me here. “YOUR WRONG PRINCESS...DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN?” _He can hear my thoughts? Wait, it's a dream, of course he can hear my thoughts._ That was until she realized that her body was completely naked, she stupidly attempted to cover herself up, yet Freddy had already had enough of an eyeful already.”Pointless, absolutely pointless.” Before she knew it he had his left hand clasped around her throat, lifting her up and throwing her into the wall, pinning her. His eyes were dark and lacked life entirely. Isabella felt his hand tighten around her breathing tube, trying her best to speak. “List-listen to wh-whom?” She gripped his arm to try and pry it away, it was no use. Freddy smiled wickedly, grazing his middle blade across her torso and over the outline of her hip. “I thought you liked pain?” He chuckled, the thin layers of skin that had been pulled away started to bleed slightly. Isabella couldn't help but smile at it, the pleasure of the blood seeping through the cuts. “You little whore...I could gut you like a pig, and we'll see how you enjoy it then eh?” He cackled again. “Good thing I want to thank you. Rather than mutilate you, but I guess they'd be the same thing in your eyes wouldn't they, babe?” Isabella kept her hands locked around his gripping wrist. _Thank me, thank me for what?_ “For giving me my children....” He smiled. “You have that power to bring other souls to the dream world, that is a power I like to...use off.” Freddy sniggered, sliding his claws down her thigh. “If you could give me just another mortal, tonight. I'll appreciate it and be on my merry way. You don't have much time tonight, but I'll be back to give you a just reward...” Isabella didn't need the help of another, she thought of a friend instantly, involuntarily bringing her to the dream world with her. Not a friend...just someone who talks to me often. Freddy rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, releasing his grip of her as he sensed the presence of another entering the dream. “Oh, play time it is ~” Freddy looked over his shoulder, then back at her with a sick grin. “Your shift is over for tonight princess, wake up.”

He lifted his bladed glove and flicked it at her forehead, pushing her out of the dream, leaving her in complete blackness.


End file.
